


Are you going to stop being a brat?

by Fandomficgalore



Category: AHS - Fandom, Cody fern - Fandom, Michael Langdon - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Blood Play, Brat, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingering, Knife Play, Multi, Smut, bratty, threeway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomficgalore/pseuds/Fandomficgalore
Summary: Arriving at the outpost and the reader is having her interview with the Anti-Christ, but she is not having any of it.





	Are you going to stop being a brat?

Sitting across from him, you knew his game all too well. This wasn’t the first time you met the Anti-Christ. Heck, you used to fuck him. Like a lot. This was, however, the first time he was interviewing you.

The world had come to an end thanks to Mr big shoot and now hell was on earth. Quite literally as well. He kept asking you questions. Again, and again. However, again, and again, you stayed silent.

“What is your biggest weakness Y/N, and don’t lie to me. I know when you’re lying.”

“You know so much about me, just answer it yourself” You scoffed.

A smirk emerged across his face. He knew you inside and out. Literally. In both senses of the phrase.

“I don’t have time for this”

Standing up you tried to storm out of the room. The lights flickered and the door slammed. Of course, he was going to do this. No one else in the outpost, know who he truly was. Only you knew his deep dark secret. Huffing you folded your arms in front of your chest.

“I don’t want to play games Michael”

“Games Y/N…if I’m not mistaken you loved to play games…you were always my…brat…after all.”

You wanted to smile, you wanted to feel him all over you. You tightened your thighs together, feeling your heat between them rise. He laughed at how easy it was for him to do this to you.

“You can’t do this Michael, I have a boyfriend, outside these doors. I’m loyal to him. I love him, I trust him. Which is more than I can say for you when we were together”

He laughed.

“All I have to do is click my fingers and you will be kneeling in front of me, mouth open…in your rightful place”

Gulping you knew this was a promise and not a threat.

“Sit back down Y/N”

Taking your sit, you tried to blank him. Thinking about the man whom you did actually love.

It was the fourth of July, you wearing a long ball gown. Sipping on champagne, you watched your boyfriend work the room. His short blonde hair and stubble making you weak at the knees. He knew how to talk to people. He charmed everyone he meets. You included. Titling your head you were thinking of all the naughty things you wanted him to do you. Biting your lip you mind wondered.

“Y/N” Michael yelled at you bringing you back to reality.

“What do you want from me, you are literally the spawn of Satan. I don’t want anything to do with you. I didn’t want the world to end and I definitely don’t want to be trapped in the room with” You managed to storm out this time without anything intervening.

You ran towards your boyfriend, trying to find him in the maze that you once called home. Where is he you thought? Trembling you opened the door to your room. Nothing. You raced to the dining hall. Nothing. You turned around and came face to face with a hard broad chest. Slam. It sent you flying to the floor.

“Y/N, watch where you’re going darling. I can’t have you getting hurt now can I”

You looked up and saw those gorgeous eyes that you feel in love with.


End file.
